An LOD Halloween
by Rap's
Summary: Yes- of course I had too. You expected maybe... no? Insanity Ahead!


AN LOD HALLOWEEN! 

^_^ A Happy LOD Halloween ^_^  
Written by Rap's!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!  
  
All: *random cheering*  
  
^_^ Well, I hope this uploads, because I really wanted to make a cute Halloween fic for this wonderful holiday. *yawns, and then giggles* I've been packing little treat packets for the kids quite awhile now, cleaning up, finishing some major homework projects, and trying to get dinner together to. Heh! I myself will just be handing out goodies tonight, but I hope ya's all eat lots of candy and have tons of fun. *hugs everybody* thanks for all those supportive reviews from 'Kingdom Blue' as well. I... always end up fine.... I just worry to much. _ *hugs everyone again* your the bestest. ^_^ I assume we might have some other LOD holiday fics up here too for today- so I look forwards to reading them! Right now... im gonna go... lay down....  
  
Rap's: *falls onto her bed and yawns*  
  
Albert: *pops up* HEYY!!! no sleep! *points to clock* you have to go grocery shopping yet!  
  
Rap's: *sniffs* BUT IM SLEEPY!!!! *grabs Albert, yanks him beside her, and curls up into a little ball*  
  
Albert: .... *tries to move*  
  
Rap's: *SMACK*  
  
Albert: ..... _   
  
Rap's: Pillow! ^_^ *cuddle*  
  
Albert: .....  
  
Lloyd: *Prances by, laughing at Albert*  
  
Albert: ..... Yeah- well at least she's TIRED!!! *YOU* are going to be tackled by candy-high fangirls! HAH!!!  
  
Lloyd: .... 0_o _ *runs away*  
  
Albert: DAMN RIGHT!!!!!  
  
Lol! I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm having some problems uploading to fanfiction.net- but Im trying to get new chapters up of my other fics as we speak. Wish me luck! ^_^   
  
Nya ha ha ha.. :-D  
  
*****  
  
Out of the swirling darkness which is outer space, a huge ruthan ship appears on the horizon, reeling towards the city of Seles. It tilts and whirls wildly in the air, and has been doing so ever since it's departure from Earth and the godly machine known as 'playstation.' Why the erratic flight plan? SIMPLE! Rap's is at the controls!!!  
  
-- inside the cockpit --  
  
Albert: oh my GOD!!!  
  
Rose: PULL UP RAP'S!! PULL UP!!!  
  
Lavits: THE HUMANITY!!!!  
  
Doel: Did we just hit a cow!?  
  
Lloyd: We already hit the goddamnit moon!! keep this up and we're all gonna DIIIIEE!!!!!  
  
::At the helm sits a groggy Rap's, high on mocha frappachino's and giggling with some off form of delight. She pulls up on the joystick which is displayed over the control panel before her, and the shiny UFO does a flip midair. Characters go flying every which way.::  
  
Meru: *strapped into a seat nearby* WHOOOOOOO HOOOOO!!!! FASTER!! FASTER!!! *begins to hit assorted keys while Rap's laughs happily*  
  
Doel: GAHHHH!!!! Everyone STRAP IN!!! Rose- the left seat! Lloyd- take the right! Lavits, grab center! Albert- just die or something- I got the second middle chair!!  
  
::All of the characters strap in and try to keep still aside from Albert- who just glares at his uncle and shakily walks over to Rap's::  
  
Rap's: NYAYANAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Albert: oh- Nya ha ha yourself. ::Quickly glances over her radar screen and notices a mountain as it looms ahead of the airship:: BAH!!! RAP'S!! MOUNTAIN!! MOUNTAIN!!  
  
Rap's: ehheh- MOUNTAIN!!! *speeds up*  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Albert: oh for the-!!!! ::grabs the joystick and hefts to the right- the ruthan warship curves sharply left and dips low:;  
  
Meru and Rap's: WWWWEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Albert: aaaahhhhGGGGGGG!!!!! *crack* ow... ::rubs his head- which had struck the nearby wall*  
  
Lavits: oh damn- Im gonna hurl....   
  
Albert: keep it in, man! ::falls backwards as the ship takes another sharp curve::  
  
*A stark silence, following by a.... -sound-*  
  
All: EEEeeeeeeEEEWWWWWWwwwwwww!!!!!!!!  
  
Lloyd: my pants! my pants!! it got on my pants!!  
  
Rose: Oh shut up!!! GOD!!!  
  
Doel: Holy-!!! *points* HEADS UP!!!!  
  
::Meru and Rap's squealing, the entire UFO dives straight into the ground. Inside the cockpit, cabin lights blink and screams are heard throughout. Dirt tosses in giant plumes outside, and stray monkeys run howling away from the scene. it is perhaps five minutes later when the ship finally comes to a stop... and slowly signs of life begin to emerge... ::  
  
Meru: AGAIN!! *unbuckles her seatbelt and starts to dance* AGAIN AGAIN AGIAN!!!  
  
Rap's: MWHAHHA!! *jumps up* I forgot how FUN these things were!! OH MAN!!! eheheh!! We have to travel like this ALLLL the time!! Angel? Doel-babe? Knight-dude? Rosie Darlin? How wazza' trip!? ::She turns to look at her passengers::  
  
Doel: *sprawled on the floor, twitching*  
  
Lavits: *kneeled over, one eye bulging.*  
  
Rose: *trapped between an unconscious Albert and Lloyd*  
  
::Meru smiles and looks at them all one by one, beginning to prance about happily. She starts dragging luggage from overheard storage compartments and hums a tune*  
  
Rap's: *laughs in delight* I KNEW you guys would love it!! *slaps Albert a couple of times, trying to revive him.* Rise an' shine sleepin' beauty! ITS HALLOWEEN AND WE DONT HAVE A SECOND TO SPARE! ::Rap's jumps up and flings herself at the door to the ship- thumping it open with one foot::  
  
Smurf: *stands outside* Hello, I am Rockford, attorney at law. How may I-*gets squashed by door*  
  
Rap's; *eats the smurf, burps, and grins* MWAAAHHAHAH!! Hhahaah.... ha? AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meru: *runs towards the entrance and looks down. Rap's had fallen off the door. She points.* BOOGENHAGEN!!! hahahaahha!!!!  
  
Rap's: *On the ground* DOUBLE BOOGENHAGEN!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!  
  
Rose: *inside, she is slowly beginning to revive. The dark dragoon blinks cautiously and, in deciding she is not dead, looks around. At her left is Lloyd, and at her right is Albert.*  
  
Left half of Rosie's brain: OOOooooo... your stuck between two gorgeous guys!!! What DO you do!?  
  
Right half of Rosie's brain: The obvious. Slap them, get up, and kick that Damned Raptor's ass.  
  
Left half of Rosie's brain: ::in an evil chanting voice:: Gorgeous.... GORGEOUS.....  
  
Right half of Rosie's brain: Shut up, you!!  
  
Doel: *from the floor* Omg.... I'm not dead? WHY god!? WHYY!!!!! ::rolls over and gets up, shaking dust from his hair. He looks once at the very ill Lavits, and then at Rose- who has a funny grin on her face*  
  
Rose: *funny grin*  
  
Doel: The hell is with you!?  
  
Rose: Me LOVE left brain half! Mwehehehehe....  
  
Doel: ........... yeah. Okay. ::Stands, walks over to lavits, and begins to shake him* Wake up you sissy ass!! DAMNIT!!!  
  
Lavits: *head snaps up* BBBWWWWWAAAHAHAAAHAAHHAAHHAhahahhah!!!!  
  
DoeL: ........... *Walks away quickly*  
  
Rap's: *meanwhile, Meru has helped her back into the ship. She gives a shriek and jumps Doel* DOEL BABE!!!! OMG!!! WHY ARE YOU WALKING!??!?!  
  
Doel: ............ I have never used so many dots in my entire life. What do you MEAN why am I WALKING!?! DUH!!! YOU FREAK!!!!!  
  
Rap's: *growls* GET IN YOUR FRUIT BASKET COSTUME!!!!  
  
Doel: we have HAD this discussion before!!! I AM NOT A FRUIT!!! NOR AM I A JUICE! NOR AM I A BANANA!! AND I AM NOT WEARING THAT COSTUME!!!  
  
Rap's: *narrows Eyes* you are DOEL. Doel? DOLE. DOLE FRUIT JUICE!! I LOVE THAT STUFF!!!!!!  
  
Doel: OMG!!! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!??  
  
Raps: *slaps Doel over the head and tosses him in a giant fruit basket sitting conveniently nearby* There we go- far better..... ::Rap's then turns her attention to the dreamy eyed Rose. She walks up and blinks.::  
  
Rose: *blinks back* mmmmmmfff?  
  
Rap's: *looks at Lloyd and Albert* .... okay- I can understand that. But Rose, darlin... you gotta let them go.... we have to get into our costumes!  
  
Rose: *EVIL glare*  
  
Rap's: ... okay- I can understand that too- my reaction probably being similar in this situation... BUT... well, you have to part with Albert at the least.  
  
Rose: ...... _  
  
Rap's: Come on! You KNOW I have the tendency to kill those that keep me from my Angel! Let em' GO Rose!!!'  
  
::Reluctantly Rose lets Albert go, and Rap's grabs him, flips him to the floor, and begin to shake him violently::  
  
Rap's: WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKEWAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKEWAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKEWAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Albert: *Stares up at her* hu uh.. go to .. ki... ill... ooO... stu.. dam...n.. go... nu...  
  
Rap's: ..... *blinks* not awake yet?  
  
Albert: yessim... awake!!!  
  
Rap's: Oh! so....... Your not awake!!! WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKEWAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKEWAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKEWAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKEWAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKEWAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKEWAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Albert: AAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meru: *hops up and down* RAPPPSS!!! come on!! lets start the trick or treatin'!! We have to get Shana and dart out of storage too!!!!!  
  
--- down below ---  
  
Dart: X_x  
  
Shana: *twitches* C... cr.. crash.... x_X  
  
--- back above ---  
  
Rap's: OH!! WMHAAHHH!! I forgot about Dart and Shana! tch- oh well. *Turns to look at everyone* you all know your missions! Dress, grab a bag, and get CANDY!!!!  
  
Lavitz: *still looks queasy* But cant we just walk from house to house all quiet-like and trick or treat? Why do we have to ride in your intergalactic space cruiser from town to town- and Crash every other landing!  
  
Meru: BECAUSE ITS FUN!!!  
  
Lavitz: ..... yeah. ^_^  
  
Lloyd: oooi.... *slowly getting up* Ain't we a little to OLD for this!?!?  
  
Rose: ..... ^_^ *realizes he's starting to come around*  
  
Lloyd: .... ^_^ *realizes he's slumped over Rose*  
  
Rose and Lloyd: *make out*  
  
All: .....  
  
Rap's: ah... well HE ain't complaining anymore. Um... anyways- lets go!!!  
  
All: *watch rap's run off to get her costume*  
  
Meru: heheheh!!! Er- anyways... IM BEING THE STAY PUFF MARSHMELLOW MAN!!!!! how about you guys!?!?!? *looks at them all expectantly, suiting up.*  
  
Doel: I get to be a fruit basket. Joy.*Runs around in his little basket*  
  
Lloyd: *looks up* I'm gonna be...  
  
Rose: ... _ *cough cough* Lloyd!!! MAKING OUT here!!!  
  
Lloyd: OONNNEE minute rose!!! *runs over to Lavitz* DUDE!!!  
  
All: ..... no.....!!!!!!  
  
Lavitz: DUDE!!! IM BEING PIKACHU!!  
  
Lloyd: AND IM CHARMANDER!!!  
  
both: *suit up*  
  
All: *scream in terror*  
  
Lavitz: pika pika!?!?  
  
Lloyd: Char! CHARMANDER!!!  
  
Lavitz and Lloyd: *dance around while the pokerap starts to play*  
  
Albert: ..... Someone.... PLEASE.... hand me.... a 2x4....  
  
Rose: ..... Hell if we're making out NOW.... *grumbles*  
  
Rap's: *busts back in the room* MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA!!!  
  
Meru: *eating marshmellow fluff* ... uh... Rap's?  
  
Rap's; CHECK ME OUT!!!!! *grins at Albert* Tell the truth! I MAKE THIS LOOK GOOD!! *strikes a pose and does THE STANCE*  
  
Albert: .....  
  
All: ......  
  
Albert: I... I can't.. breathe...   
  
Lavitz: DUDE!!!! RAPS IS BEING ALBERT FOR HALLOWEEN!!!  
  
*Rap's, dressed up as Albert, ties her hair back into a ponytail and giggles like a crack addict. Everyone stares. Cept the real king of serdio- who is going comatose...*   
  
Doel: *slaps his nephew* DAMNIT!! he's nearly unconscious!!!  
  
Albert: X_X  
  
Rap's: WHHHATTTTTT!!!!! GODDAMNIT!!!! I *LIKE* my damned costume!!! *jumps around hyperly, and pounces on Albert- trying to wake him up* WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE!!!!!! Come on!!!!!  
  
Lloyd: ... well THAT looks wrong..  
  
Rap's: *eye twitch* you know what will look even MORE wrong MR. Charmander!?!?!!?  
  
Lloyd: *gasp* HOW DID YOU KNOW MY SECRET IDENTITY!?!??  
  
All: ......  
  
Doel: Shut up, Lloyd.  
  
Rap's: NAYAHHAHA!!! LLOYD-SAN!!! *jumps him with kisses*  
  
All: 0_0 !!!!!!!  
  
Lloyd: NOOOOOO!!!! FEMME ALBERT!! FEMME ALBERT!!!  
  
Rap's: PSHA!!! I'm mega adorable!!! *SMILE*  
  
Lloyd: .....  
  
Doel: .....  
  
Lavitz: .....  
  
Albert: X_X  
  
Lloyd: Hell- she's kinda right.  
  
Rose: *eyes flame* WHAT!!?!?!  
  
lloyd: CHAR!!! *runs away*  
  
Rap's: *sticks out tongue* BAh!! Rose- your being a party pooper just because you dont have a costume!! *thinks* I KNOW!!!!! *snaps claws*  
  
Rose: *is dressed up as Lloyd*  
  
Lloyd: .... charmander?  
  
Lavitz: Pika?!  
  
Rose: ..... I hate you, Raps. I HATE you. *Looks down at herself and giggles*  
  
All: ?!?!?!??!?!?!!!!!! ~_X  
  
Rose: ... what?  
  
Rap's: *twirls in place and fluffs her cape* OH YEAH!!!!! *STANCE* LETS GO GET SOME CAND-EEEE!  
  
All: .......  
  
  
*********  
  
MEANWHILE ..... MWHAHAAAAHAH!!!  
  
Pumpkin king: Nyahhaha.... yes... YEs.... they have LANDED.......  
  
SMurf: oh- what shall we do with them, my lord!?!?  
  
Pumpkin king: prepare the children....  
  
Smurf: At once, unholy master of fright!!!  
  
Pumpkin king: :D  
  
**********  
  
BACK WITH THE GROUP!!!  
  
  
  
Lavitz and Lloyd: *knock knock knock*  
  
(they are standing outside a house)  
  
Person: *opens door*  
  
Lloyd: CHAR!!!  
  
Lavitz: PIKA!! PIKACHU!!  
  
Person: *drops dead*  
  
Lloyd and Lavitz: ..... *walk away*  
  
Lavitz: Wow! Fifth person!  
  
lloyd: Totally... we have like.. The COOLEST costumes!  
  
Lavitz and Lloyd: *chest thump*  
  
(( The group has been walking for some hours now, gathering candy. Meru popped one of her stay puff marshmellow shoes, and Doel is rolling her along the roadway in his fruity costume. Albert has been dressed up like Mr. T for no apparent reason, and Rap's is at the front of this procession with Rose- poking Dart and Shana with pitchforks))  
  
Dart: @#($&@(*#&$ LAY OFF MY ASS!!!!!  
  
Rap's: hehe.... *poke poke poke*  
  
Dart: .... I'm gunna be feeling this is the morning....  
  
Shana: WHAHHAHH!! MY FEET ARE TIRED!!  
  
Rose: *spikes Shana*  
  
Shana: *cries*  
  
Rap's: MWHAHAHAHH!!! *eats a kitkat* LOOK AT ALL OUR DELICIOUS BOOTY!!!! *swings candy bag in air*  
  
Lloyd: *eyes rose*  
  
Rose: *eyes lloyd- DESPITE the charmander getup*  
  
Rap's; ..... *eye twitch* YEAH.... anyways.. ALBERTTT!!!!! *whirls to face him.* How many houses left!?!!?  
  
Albert: I DONT KNOW- FOO!  
  
Doel: *wince* you HAD to make him have the damned accent too?!  
  
Meru: hehe.... *dizzy* twirly wirly...  
  
All: .......  
  
Albert: *glares at doel* Yo' don't have to go rattin' on my voice, sucka!  
  
All: *snort and laugh*  
  
Albert: ..... *sniffs* Why you all so MEAN to me, YO! *trips over a gold chain and growls* We ain't got no mo' houses left, biznitch! Lets be getting back to da' damn SHIP FOO!  
  
Rap's: .... neneneheheheheh..... ANYWAYS.... *blinks* WAIT!!!! ONE MORE HOUSE!! *points a long ways away, at a very old, creepy looking house*  
  
All: .....  
  
*thunder crackles*  
  
Rap's: .... OOOOOOOOooooooo....... *eyes get all big*  
  
Group: *gulps*  
  
*They begin heading up towards the house- carefully walking around a twisted old gate and ancient graveyard that pans away to the right. A creepy fog has begun to drift over the group, and owls hoot in the distance*  
  
Owls: *HOOT hoot HHooootttt HOOT hoot hoot HOOT...*  
  
Doel: *freaked out* (@#*$&@ HOOT YOURSELVES!!!  
  
Owls: #(@&$(* you too, buddy!  
  
Doel: .....  
  
Rap's: oh come on- they are ONLY owls!! LOOK! ANOTHER TRICK OR TREATER!!!! *claps hands* someone go say hi!! *points to a funny looking guy near the house*  
  
Meru: yeah..... AND STEAL THEIR CANDY!!! MWAHAAAAHHAAHAHAH!!!  
  
All: ....  
  
Lavitz: No Meru. Just... no.  
  
Rap's: hehe. ShANA!! you go!!  
  
Shan: ... b... BUT WHY ME!?!!?  
  
Dart: YEAH!! why Shana!??  
  
Rap's: because. *shoves her upwards- where Shana trips and falls at the funky looking man's feet*  
  
Shana: !!!!!  
  
Man: .... *mumbles*  
  
All: *stand back a moment, watching.*  
  
Shana: umm... uh... uh... h... hello? Mr?  
  
man: ......  
  
Shana: er... I... uh... just wanted.. to... say....  
  
man: *turns around*  
  
All: *SCREAM*  
  
zombie man: *lights shana on fire*  
  
Shana: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *flaming*  
  
Zombie: *mooooaannnnnn* GGGgHAAHHHHHHHH...... Bbbraaiiinnns.... BBRRAAIIIINNNNNSSSSSS.... *lunges for Rap's- who is closest*  
  
Rap's: *SCREAM*  
  
Albert: !!!!! Lay off- FOO!!!! I will SO bust up yo ass!!!  
  
Lavitz: *jumps in front of Albert* NEVER FEAR!!! I AM a well decorated pokemon trainer!! PIKACHU!! GO!!!! *lavitz jumps at zombie*  
  
Zombie: *tapping Raptors head* Bbbrraaiiiinnnnsss?  
  
Rap's: ....?  
  
Zombie: ..... *tosses her away* bbraaaiiinnnnsss......  
  
Rap's: HEY!!! I RESENT THAT!!!!  
  
Lavitz: *flys at Zombie* PIIIIKKKKAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *zombie ducks out of the way, and Lavitz is left to hurtle blindly towards Dart*  
  
Dart: NOOOOOO!!!!! *lets out a huge fart and screams*  
  
All: .....  
  
Zombie and Lavitz: *fall to the ground- gasping for air*  
  
All: .....  
  
Rap's: ..... that was mad nasty. MAD nasty.....  
  
Dart: im sorry!! It's just that when I get really scared *fart* I sometimes lose control over *fart* my bowel *fart* movement and i end up *fart* doin this!!! *fart*  
  
Shana: *runs, still on fire, to dart* SAVVVVEEEE MMMEEEEEE!!!  
  
Dart: SHANA!! NOOO!!!!! *releases gas*  
  
Insert HUGE explosion here  
  
  
---------------- inside the haunted house atop the hill... --------------  
  
Pumpkin king: What IS that smell!??!  
  
Smurf: I know not, your lordship!  
  
Pumpkin king: hmmm..... in either case... are the kiddies ready!?!?!?  
  
Smurf: INDEED my lordship!  
  
Pumpkin king: THEN BEGIN!!!!  
  
---------------- back with the group -----------------  
  
  
Rap's; ..... my ponytail hurts.... *sniff*  
  
Lloyd: *slowly getting up from the ground* look at it this way.... at least dart and shana are dead, right?  
  
All: *nod nod nod*  
  
*everyone slowly begins to rise and heads back towards the house. They dont bother cleaning up after dart and shana. besides- loose entrails add to the mood *  
  
Meru: *jumps up and rings the doorbell* TRICK O' TREAT!!!  
  
Albert: Sucka!  
  
Albert and MEru: *start laughing*  
  
All: .....  
  
Doel: hey... wait a moment.. what about Lavitz and the Zombie?  
  
Zombie: ..... *gasp*  
  
Lavitz: i.... feel your pain... *pika* that.. was some.....*pika* explosion.... and i think... *gasp* i inhaled... something.. *pika* really bad......  
  
Albert: .....  
  
lavitz:......  
  
Albert: *walks over, kicks the zombie, grabs lavitz, and walks back to the group*  
  
Lavitz: ... pika....  
  
Albert: ... FOO!  
  
All: ....  
  
*Just then, the door to the dwelling suddenly cracks open, and the travelers watch in horror as it pulls back to REVEAL-!!!!!!?????*  
  
Rose: ..... Bill Clinton?  
  
BC: hey there my fellow pimps!  
  
All: ......  
  
Rap's: Eh.... we are trick or treaters....  
  
BC: .....  
  
Rap's: .....  
  
BC: So... your NOT pimps....  
  
All: ......  
  
Rap's: yeah.  
  
BC: ... OH!!!! then.. you must be here....  
  
All: *hold up bags*  
  
BC: ...... TO BECOME THE VICTIMS OF MY LORD PUMPKIN KINGS EVIL LEGIONS OF CHILDREN!!!!!!!  
  
All: *lower bags*  
  
Rap's; ..... if you say so?  
  
Meru: I WANT CANDY!!!  
  
Albert: FOO!  
  
BC: MWHAHAAHHA!!! *turns into a bat and flys away- but gets hit by a plane and blows up*  
  
All: ..... *blink*  
  
*as Rap's and the LOD cast stand stupefied, they neglect to notice a giant pumpkin being rolled out of the darkness by smurfs. it stops in the doorway, carved eyes flickering evilly, and glares down upon the group. Small eyes peer from behind it's mass, and giggle in the moonlight....*  
  
Doel: *looks at the pumpkin*  
  
Pumpkin king: ....... hehhhhehe.....  
  
Doel: .... *sweatdrop*  
  
Pumpkin King: ...... Mhwhaha........  
  
Doel: .... G... guys? *points at the doorway- and everyone turns to look.*  
  
Pumpkin king: *FLAMES WITH EVIL*  
  
All:......  
  
meru: .... WHERE THE HELL IS OUR CANDY!?!?!??  
  
Pumpkin King: ....... YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIGHTENED!! I AM A GIANT TALKING PUMPKIN HEAD!!!!!!  
  
Meru: Tch- BORING. CANDY CANDY CANDY!!!!  
  
pumpkin king: ....  
  
All:......  
  
Rap's: OOOHHHH!!! bah ha ha!! he wants us to be SCARED!!!! DUH!!!  
  
All: OH! *run away screaming*  
  
Pumpkin King: .... this is not exactly what i had planned. GO MY RABID CHILDREN!! MY EVIL TRICK OR TREATERS FROM HELL!! GIVE CHASE, TAKE THEM CAPTIVE, AND TONIGHT WE FEAST!!! *children in various costumes swarm from out of the house and give chase*  
  
Random little man: but why mr. pumpking king!? Why all this horror!?  
  
Pumpkin king: ..... *microphone appears in front of him* im tired of people carving jacko laterns. it... it hurts, you know? I have possessed the children of seles- and they shall bring horrible Trick or treaters like Raps and her company to justice! Then.... I'll fry and eat THEM too!! NAYAHAHAHAHHAAHA!!!!  
  
Random little man: Of course! *dies*  
  
pumpkin king: .......  
  
Rap's and co: *running for their lives*  
  
Rose: THE SHIP!!!! *takes out her dragon buster, warding off the hellion children of evil* WE MUST GET BACK TO THE SHIP!!!  
  
Doel: I CAN HARDLY MOVE!!! *trying to run is his fruit basket costume*  
  
Meru: *jiggles along* mah' puffiness is to puffy to run in!! I CANT go on!!!  
  
Lloyd and lavitz: YES YOU CAN!! *spin around* WITH THE POWER OF POKEMON- WE SHALL PREVAIL!!!  
  
Lavitz: PIKACHUUUU!!!!!  
  
Lloyd: CHARMANDER!!!!  
  
both: *strike poses of battle*  
  
millions of possessed rabid trick o' treaters: MWHAHHAAAAGGAGHSFAAAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
All: .....  
  
Lloyd: ..... running away!!  
  
Lavitz: RETREAT!!!  
  
All: *watch lloyd and Lavitz run past them screaming*  
  
Albert: ..... I say we best be rushin it UP, YO! Them little ghosts and goblin kids be GAINING man!!!!  
  
millions of possessed rabid trick o' treaters: *gaining*  
  
ghost: *jumps on Rap's and tries to eat her legs*  
  
Rap's: AHHH!! AHHHH!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!! *shaking freakishly* GET IT OFFF!!!! *twitches* I... SAID....   
  
All: *watch as Rap's Gust o' Wind dances all the nearest minions of darkness*  
  
Rap's: *STANCE* OH YEAH!!!!! who's the WOMAN!!?!?!? I AM THE WOMAN!!!! *dancing- until rose grabs her and the group continues to flee*  
  
Pumpkin King: *has appeared behind them- being wheeled along on a little cart led by smurfs* MWHAHAHAAHHAHAH!! YES~!!! YESS!!!! CATCH THEMM!! FRY THEM!!!!! *squeak squeak squeak* KILL!! BURNNNN!!!!! *squeak squeak*  
  
Smurf: Lordship! The wheels cant handle these kind of speeds!  
  
Pumpkin king: ENOUGH- YOU! FASTER!!!  
  
Smurf: *push*  
  
Wheels: *squeak squeakit squeakit squeak squeak squeak*  
  
Rap's: *suddenly drops her bag of treats* OH NO!!!!! *goes to pick it up*  
  
Doel: RapS!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?  
  
Rose: NOO!!! DONT!! THEY'LL GET YOU!!  
  
Meru: ... and so why are we trying to stop her?  
  
All: ..... *ponder*  
  
Pumpkin King: MWHAHHAHAH!! YES!!! VICTORY FOR I AND MY PUMPKIN KIND!! YYYEESSSS!!!!! *sees the bag of candy rap's dropped*  
  
Bag of candy: *in path of cart*  
  
Pumpkin King: .. what!? NO!! NOOO!!!!!   
  
Rap's: MY CANDY!!!!!! SOMEONE SAVE MY CANDY!!!!!  
  
Pumpking King: *cart hits bag in slow motion* Nnnnnnnnnnnoooooo ooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! *launched into nearby woods.* YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! DONT THINK YOU WONT PAY!!!  
  
Owl: *hoot*  
  
Pumpkin king: SHADDUP!!  
  
Owl: *eats him*  
  
All: .....  
  
Albert: ..... Gerbils.... bwhahhaah.....  
  
all: .....  
  
millions of possessed rabid trick o' treaters: *released from their possession- the children start to sing, dance in the streets, and party.*  
  
All: .....  
  
Rose: ..... So. Kill Mr. pumpkin king and everything is back to normal? Weird. Um.... well- we ARE still going home now, right? Jebus.... this vest is getting itchy.....  
  
Rap's; ..... I guess. huh. Funny how we start off with some sort of plot and end up just having an ending that lasts two seconds....  
  
Albert: I WANNA TALK NORMAL NOW YO FREAK!!!  
  
Rap's: *snaps claws*  
  
Albert: .... thank you..... THANK YOU GOD.... *looks ill* lets just GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE before somthing ELSe happens!! i KNEW we never should have gone out on halloween with RAPS of all people! Stupid Mr. T outfit....  
  
Meru: .... no more candy?  
  
All: NOO!!!!  
  
Rap's; oh well. Come on- everyone get in a group so we can say the classic line....  
  
All: *huddle together* HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!!!!! *wave*  
  
Little girl: hehhehehehe...... *eyes glint evilly*  
  
Rose: .....  
  
Lavitz: .... was that supposed to happen?  
  
millions of trick o' treaters: CANDY........ *look at them*  
  
Lloyd: .... Sh*t.  
  
Rap's: heehehe.... wait.... we should do that micheal jackson thing!!!! *turns around, and then turns back with her eyes glowing yellow*  
  
Albert: Score- another lame point for Rap's.  
  
Rose: *provides a very loud Vincent Price laugh*  
  
All: *look at rose*  
  
Rose: What?  
  
And so, yet again, a pointless ramble of nothingness with a very bad plot and a very bad ending. Spooky dreams!!!  
  
Rose: *more Vincent Price laughter*  
  
...... yeah. What Rose said. ^_^  
  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN ALL!!!!!!!!

***********  
  
  
  



End file.
